Everlasting love
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: This is a oneshot!Rin founds out that she sufferes from an incurable illness.What will she decide?Stay with her lord or go to the future for a treatment?R&R and if you want a sequal,vote and I shall think!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Inuyasha character!This story is a 2005 production on my own.!**

**This is dedicated to the pair Rin/Sesshoumaru**

'**Nani,Rin?'Sesshoumaru looked at the 16 years old girl that was looking deeply at him.She was standing under a huge tree,to hide her beautifull face from the sun.He didn't knew why.But in the last time,she was avoiding the sun .She didn't played anymore,she didn't bring him flowers like she used to do.She looked more pale in the last few days but he thought that is something normal to humans.Her long,dark-brown haire covered her shouldeurs,till her waist.Her gorgeus and pure eyes were watching him closely,every single move he maked.And she was quiet.So quiet.No word……no words in many hours.When she heard his voice she just turned her head in the right side,gaved him a smile and blinked slowly.**

'**Nothing,My Lord.'**

**A rebel lock of her haire felt on her face and she easily remote it.She was quiet.She knew why.Her life…..A human life….So fragile……She wont live an entire human life….Not even a half…..Leukemia…..That was what the doctor said when she went to the future with Kagome….**

**Flashback…**

'**_I'm sorry miss…..You have what we call leucocythaemia or leukemia,the usual term.'_**

_**I am so confused.What is that?**_

'_**What's that?'I looked from the doctor to kagome.She is crying.'Why are you crying,Kahome?'**_

'_**Rin…'**_

'_**Nani?'**_

'_**Leukemia is a illness…'**_

'_**And?We will treat her.Aren't we?'**_

'_**Rin……is serious…there is a treatment….but not a cure for sure….'**_

'_**What do you mean?'**_

'_**You can make a treatment,or a surgery but there is no certainity that you'll heal…'**_

_**I felt tears in my eyes.**_

'_**The treatment….I will take it!I have to ….for Sesshoumaru-sama….I can't leave him alone…'**_

'_**The treatment has effects Rin…'the doctor said.**_

'_**What effects?'**_

'_**You will lose your hair...and you'll throw more up….you'll become more slim…..even yellow…'**_

'_**Kagome…'I turned to her.'I can't…..'I can't do that.Sesshoumaru loves my hair and how I look.I know that by his way to look at me.If I become so ugly he will reject me for sure.**_

'_**Rin….'**_

'**_How much I will…survive…..with the treatment?'_**

'_**6 or 7 months..maybe a year….'the doctore replied.**_

'_**So serious?'Kagome looked at him in shock.**_

'_**I'm afraid so.'**_

'_**And without?"I asked.**_

'_**Rin-chan…'Kagome whispered.**_

'_**No more than 2 months….'**_

_**I have to choose.To live a year ugly and weaker…or 2 fully months,keeping my beautiful look for my lord…..**_

'_**Choose wise,Rin…'Kagome whispered.**_

_**I smilled.Everything was so clear now…I looked at her…**_

**End of flashback**

"**_There was nothing to choose.I will stay forever with my lord,in this world and in the other….I will watch him during my short life and I'll protect him when I'll die.What is between us no force can destroy….Is…beyond us…..2 weecks passed since the day I found out…..I convinced Kagome to keep the silence….I don't want him to know….. He will leave me If I'll tell him…._".**

**Sesshoumaru looked closely to her.He was used to her to watch him closely but never in so much silence.She always tried to put flowers in his hair and in his fluff but he never let her.She used to trie to kiss him(not that WAY!) but he never let her.But….he was asking how would it be to feel her lips touching his skin.He liked a lot her beautiful hair and her lovely eyes.So worm and full with love.Love that he felt he didn't deserve.**

'**Rin.'**

**She raised her head and faced him.**

'**Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama?'**

'**We're leaving.'he said and stood.**

**He maked a few steps and then felt something wrong.He turned afstly and looked at Rin.She was up but she was moving hard.She leaned against the tree to actch her breath.**

'**What is it,Rin?'he asked coldly.**

'**Nothing,my lord…nothing….Rin will follow…..'but with those words she passed out.**

**Sesshoumaru caught her before she could touch the earth.He felt her very cold and more pale.He couldn't tell if something wrong was with her so he tooked her in bridal style and decided to take her to that wench,Kagome.He watched her closely,taking his time.She wasn't able to see him and nobody was close to see him.He touched her cheek and watched her with different eyes.Lovely eyes.He wasn't the same Sesshoumaru.Not since the moment she came into his life and become like a illness from him.She was in everything.The air he breathed,each living thing,and each flower…Her scent was everywhere.And she was only his.He brought her closer to his chest.Her breath was almost gone.He had to hurry.**

'**What's wrong with her?'he asked icily.**

**Kagome went out of Kaede's house.Her eyes were red,almost crying.**

'**I expect an answer.'**

'**I can't say it.'**

'**You will.NOW!'**

**Then,Inuyasha appeared.**

'**Let go of Kagome,bastard!'**

'**Only after she tells me what's wrong with Rin.'**

'**Kagome,tell him!'**

'**I promised!'**

'**Then.I'll tell him.'**

'**Inuyasha!'**

'**I didn't promised anything!Sesshoumaru…..Rin has…..'he told him all about it.**

_**5 minutes later…**_

'**Rin….'he whispered and sat next to her bed.**

**She opened her eyes and met his.Her small hand found place in his larger one.**

'**I…'he opened his mouth but she stopped him.**

'**There are no words my Lord.There is no need.This Rin is happy that she was allowed to stay with you this long…'**

'**Why didn't you told me?'**

'**Nothing would of changed….besides…I was afraid that you will leave me alone….'**

**His eyes wined.**

'**Rin…..I would never leave you.'**

**She closed her eyes a few seconds.**

'**Are you in pain?'**

**She nodded.**

'**I wont let you die….I'll use…'**

'**It wont work…you know that……My body will be to weak for life and will begg for death…'**

'**I can't protect you from her…'**

'**Not anymore,my dear lord…'**

**He looked at her in shock._Dear_?She never said it in that way before.**

'…'

'**Let me finish….You're the reason why I stood with you….I wanted you to remember me…if you will…..this way….No ugly and with no hair….Remember me…..how I used to sing you….and bring you flowers……'**

'**I will Rin….Rin…..don't leave this Sesshoumaru.I order you.'**

**She smilled faintly and lost the grip of his hand.**

'**I'll sing for you from the afterlife….aishiteru…'she whispered and closed her eyes.**

**He looked at her in disbeliefe.Rin couldn't _die_.Not her.**

'**Rin…open your eyes….stay a little longer with this Sesshoumaru….This Sesshoumaru needs you….'he whispered into her ear as he felt a hot tear coming out from his eye.**

**Ok,I hope you enjoyed it!The end is OCC I know……Plz,R&R!**


	2. Epilogue

**This is the Epilogue.enjoy it...Thx for reviews...I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Epilogue**

**Sesshoumaru...was...sad.For the first time in so many years,he was feelling sad.Emptynes.Loneliness.Why didn't he felt that before?Why?He knew the answer..because he had her...he had Rin.Now,standing outside the hut where her lifeless body was standing,he was watching the sunset and hoped...oped that she will return to him someday...with his heart...with his soul...Her eyes.wathcing him in silence that morning..all morning.not complaining about the pain she was feelling...**

**'Master Sesshoumaru?'**

**'Jaken.'he said with the same voice,keeping the pain inside him,as he used to do.**

**'We heard that Naraku's last minion is close.Should we...go?'**

**'Later,Jaken.Not now.'**

**'But master...this is what Rin would want us to do...'**

_**"Rin...can you hear my thoughts Rin?You should...now you're free...free to enjoy the nature for eternity...come back to me,my little Rin...come back and heal this Sesshoumaru's heart.You left me,when I need you most...I wished for you to tell me about your sickness...I wished to be brave enough to admit my feellings for you...To kiss you as you wanted...To protect you as I promised...To make you...mine...forever...But you are mine,Rin.You're my Rin.The only one will ever be.Cause this Sesshoumaru will never allow himself to love again.Love...is not maked for things like me."**_

**'Lets go then,Jaken.'**

**Sesshoumaru walked into the forest,closing his eyes to keep in his mind in soul her scent for eternity with a pain in his soul that nobody could ever feel.He walked into the time...time became legend...legend became mith...But there will allways be a Sesshoumaru...and a Rin...And Rin will allways be by his side...in soul or body.**

**The end...is it?**


	3. Note

**Hy!**

**I had wrote the sequel is called Everlasting love:Oriental Mirrage. Enjoy it and if you like Sesshi/Hotaru fics why don't you try my new story Hazard and for Hotaru/Kurama fans Moon on Fire.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
